marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagaro (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Korug, now unknown | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Korugian | Citizenship2 = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = People's champion | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Korug | Creators = Steve Dahlman; | First = Daring Mystery Comics #6 | Death = Marvel Zombies Destroy! #2 | HistoryText = Origins During the time of the 4th Dynasty of the Old Kingdom of Pharaonic Egypt, the civilization of Korug came to power. "It was endowed the magnificent architecture and advanced culture that was created by the wisdom of the wisemen and the learned patriarchs." During the flowering of Korug a boy named Lagaro was born. Lagaro, "which, translated, means Dynaman, Man of Power!" grew to adulthood and, because of his advanced mental and physical abilities, "became the pride of the kingdom." Unfortunately, for reasons never specified, Korug sank beneath the waves. Dynaman, showing very little grief, flew away from the sinking Korug and went to Egypt. Once there he helps Pharaoh Khufor to defeat the attacks of the Tribe of Gurban, who live in the Upper Valley of the Nile. World War II Dynaman would be active until the 20th Century, although his activities between the 4th Dynasty and then remain unrecorded. Dynaman would be one of the many heroes assembled to battle the Red Skull during World War II when he possessed the Cosmic Cube. He was be slain in battle, the Cube was recovered by the Invaders and members of the New Avengers and Mighty Avengers who traveled to the past to restore history. Bucky used the power of the Cube to revive Dynaman and the other slain heroes to help defeat the Red Skull, restoring reality to normal. This created a divergent reality (Earth-93198) where Dynaman remained dead. Modern Age Much later, Dynaman was recruited by Howard the Duck to be a member of the Ducky Dozen who were assigned a mission by ARMOR to stop a zombie plague from spreading out of Earth-12591, a world where the Nazis won World War II by unleashing the zombie contagion. When arriving in that reality, Dynaman and his teammates clashed with that reality's zombified version of the Invaders. Howard said that the group's entire approach was predicated on Dynaman's superhuman strength and abilities. This was evident when he ripped the Whizzer in two using his superhuman strength and flight abilities. He next ripped out the insides of Union Jack and split the Vision in two before he pitted his abilities against the Sub-Mariner. Dynaman had the upper hand before the zombified Atlantean tossed him into the maw of a giant zombified squid and he was eaten alive. | Powers = Dynaman can fly, has superstrength, and a photographic memory. | Abilities = He is a skilled fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Dynaman can fly. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Virtual Immortals